The present invention relates to a printing system, and in particular to a printing system that improves print quality easily without carrying out surface finishing after printing.
Ink-jet printers which is provided with an ink cartridge filled with ink and performs printing by blowing the ink onto a print medium such as printing paper or the like are widely used. In particular, color ink-jet printers provided with multi-color ink cartridges are widely used.
In the beginning, a color ink-jet printer used inks of four colors, i.e., three colors, yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C), called the three primary colors, and black (K) used for beautiful printing of black and saving of total quantity of the inks. Such a printer realizes full color by pseudo colors shown by combinations of dots of the respective ink colors. Since then, ink-jet printers have advanced in high quality printing. Now ink-jet printers in the mainstream are ones that perform printing using six or seven color inks including light color inks, as a result of trying to realize printing improved in color gradation and reduced granular feeling caused by dots.
By the way, in commercial printing for example, surface finishing is frequently carried out after printing, to improve quality of printed matter. Typical surface finishing is treatment called varnishing in which an oily, aqueous or UV varnish is coated on a surface of paper after print and then dried. Varnishing can make printed matter glossy or abrasion-resistant.